In Love With My Bestfriend
by thegamergirl4ever
Summary: Rima has become friends with Nagi over the years and suddenly she has more feelings. Fluff! Read and Review please first Fanfiction would love some help :


So this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice :) a rima and Nagi fic

Rima's Point of View, on her walk to school she is thinking

It's been about 5 years sense the fall of Easter, and sense then some things have changed. Amu, Tadase, Nagi, and I are now in 11th grade, kukai and Utau not that she goes to school with her music and what not are in 12th, yaya is in 10th, Kairi is in 10th he was so smart they moved him up a grade and Ikuto is traveling around playing violin for rich people. But even more changes, EVERYONE IS DATEING! Amu and Tadase have been a couple for how know or cares how long. Kukai and Utau are dating but the press is doesn't know, they don't want everyone in their business, Yaya and Kairi are dating, which I still find weird sense they are so different, but hey he is good for her, he helps her act like less of a baby and well I don't know about Ikuto but I am sure he is doing just fine with the ladies were ever he is. But with everyone dating something crazy happened, I'VE BECOME FRIENDS WITH NAGI!

I mean I've started calling him by his nickname! We even hang out, because with everyone paired off it's either hang out together, be a third wheel, or stay at home, and that's not an option for me since my parents are always fighting and I hate listening to it and if he is at home his mom is always talking to him about dance. So now are like not just normal friends we have become best friends. IT'S CRAZY!

But it can actually been pretty nice. Having a guy best friend can be a lot simpler then the drama that can come with girls. That is unless you start having feelings for your guy best friend. Which unfortunately has happened to me, I mean it wasn't like I was being mean to him when we were kids because I secretly liked him. That would be stupid, I was mean because I was worried he would become Amu's best friend and she wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. But as we got older and started hanging out I learned that well, Nagi is nice and sweet and smart. But it gets worse, he has gotten ever hotter, I would even say sexy. He is now about 6'1 his hair still long as mine pretty much, but well let's just say all the basketball has done well for his body. I mean I've changed physically too, I've grow slightly (I'm only 5'2 ) my hair still long and wavy, but well I've developed some, and the cuteness I once had has gone away, I would now say I'm pretty. But I find Nagi change much greater. But the problem is if I tell him how I feel I could ruin are friend ship if he doesn't feel the same.

I started blushing just thinking about it. Unfortunately I also ran into Amu right in front of the school. She and Tadase were holding hands and talking when I hit her.

"Watch were- oh it's you Rima, sorry for the rude beginning, I still have my out side character sometimes" she explained

"It's fine, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I replied

"Were you to busy thinking about a certain guy?" she asked with a smirk. I've regretted telling her about it from the moment I did seeing as she always has rude little side comments about it. Luck for me I didn't have to answer because right after she asked the bell rang. "_Saved by the bell" _I thought to myself.

When I go to my class I took my set and started daydreaming about me and Nagi. I didn't notice him enter the room or come sit next to me. I only released that he did when he poked my side causing me to scream.

"NAGI!" I screamed "Don't do that!" Now the hole class was looking at me wonder what was worng. Nagi just sat here and smiled before he said

"I was just trying to get you attention. I didn't know you would scream." He started laughing after he said that because he knew that if someone pokes my side when I'm not paying attention I scream.

I rolled my eyes before sarcastically saying "yeah you have only been my best friend for like 5 years now how could you have possible have known that?"

"Yeah, best friend…" he replied, almost sadly. I got worried, _"Does he not want to be best friends anymore? Did Amu tell him and now everything is weird?" _Unfortunately the teacher walked in before I could ask if anything was wrong.

When she was in the middle of a lecture I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a text to Amu asking if she told Nagi about me liking him.

To: Rima

From:Amu

Nope I havnt said a thing, why do you ask?

I filled her in on what had just happened and go a typical response from optimistic Amu saying:

To: Rima

From: Amu

Maybe, he wants to be more then friend!

I didn't reply knowing that what she said couldn't be true. I mean I'm sure he just thinks of me like a sister. But for some reason what she said stuck with me but that was probably just Amu's optimism rubbing off on me.

The rest of the school day I was restless waiting for the opportunity to ask Nagi what was wrong. When the last bell rang I turned right to him and said if anything was wrong. Instead of answering the question he asked me to take a walk with him. And who was I to say no to that?

We walked through the park, saying nothing. But it wasn't a uncomfortable silence, but I still wished we where talking. Sudently I feel him hold my hand. I swear my brain went died. I'm lucky I kept walking and didn't just pass out. When I regained brain power I ask "why are you holding my hand?" I regretted it after I said it, I didn't want him to take it away, it felt right to be holding his hand. Luckaly for me he didn't let go, he just smile and said "should I not be?"

Blushing I said "No, I mean I don't have a problem with it, unless you do? But I'm completely fine with it, but if you're not you can let go. I mean if you want to I'm not saying you should..." "_God Rima stop rambling! That's what I get for stopping being my outside character around him!" _I mentally scolded myself.

He just smiled his sweet smile with a slight blush on his face and made my day by saying "No I want to, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and well we have know each other for a long time, and you mean so much to me and I just want to tell you, I like you, in more than a friend way, in a dating way."

I was just staring at him blankly not sure if what just happened was a dream or if he actually said that. But he didn't wait for a response, he just kissed me. This wasn't my first kiss or anything but it was by far the best. His lips were light on mine but still very passionate, I started to kiss back, I don't really know when but we started making out right there I was on my tippy toe with my arms around his neck, his hands on my hips pulling me close to him. I soon felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gladly let him. It was prefect, better than I ever could have imagined.

Unfortunately we eventually had to pull apart so we could get a breath. Then he asked me the question that made my life. "Rima," he said looking straight in the eyes "will you be my girlfriend?" I just smiled and answered his question by pulling him to my height for another kiss. It was quick meant to be sweet, after he smirked and said "I'll take that as a yes." I just rolled my eyes and pulled him back to me for the third time that night.

Please review because i would love some help


End file.
